Steven universe love the world
by stevenfan3211
Summary: Steven is now 18 what has changed in him might make his new powers even better and make his mind co a bit nice or a bit crazy. what will he do and is these a happy ever after or a start of a great story
1. Chapter 1

Steven fan fiction first try

(okay so note these was originally just made for me and my stuff do not know if I will even post it on these sites but here it please give feedback I am only doing these for fun but i will try and add your feedback. Rated m for deep story and maybe smut also some gore romance/humor/adventure) all gems that I can fit in here will be here along with other side charter that i like if you have one you want to see sooner rather than later post it and tell me also say smut or regular or 2 more things one Doug Connie dad in these story will never be added i just do not like his charter and later stuff.

(Sean: Connie,Steven,and garnet on a gem hut Steven 18 Connie 17 garnet yes they in the deep cold alps of Siberia as Garnets future vision predicted a still corrupted gem being here)  
"okay keep an eye out it could be anywhere."Garnet proclaimed.(Steven stretches one of his eyes a bit out):"sure thing garnet"(Connie laughing)"ew and cool Steven"(Steven puts his eye back as Garnet says)"serious time Steven"(Connie and Steven get a serious looks as they hear "thud, thud, thud" and out of the tree line they see a 10 foot tall green and yellow behemoth of a monster they see 2 giant tusks all hands with 6 limbs and eyes and yellow as the star on Steven shirt)"it now or never you 2 get the back i will distract it head on" Garnet said(with a nod of the head both took opposite sides Steven going left while Connie went right flanking the beast as garnet charged head on straight into the beast's face grabbing it mighty tusks. It yells out a mighty AAAAAAAAAAAAA as it screams trying to bite the garnet. As Steven threw his shield towards Connie, she jumped from the group onto it and then from the shield onto the beast with one mighty stab into the corrupted gems flesh. the gem trying to buck her off as garnet tried knocking it down making it easier for her to get to the gem on the very center of it's back. Then when Connie got her footing she tanned up the gems back jumped up and laden a heavy blow to the gem with here cool sword bismuth made for her then the gem poofed.) Garnet said,"good job you 2 good teamwork"(Connie and Steven laugh and hug while garnet bubbles the gem)

(a few hours later Steven and Connie back at Stevens home in his new observatory)  
(Steven charting down notes of # of corrupted gems found senses homeworld dissimulation and also how many healed scenes then as Connie comes up behind him)"hey Steven what you doing?"Connie says(as she kisses his check) Steven chukkas," nothing much just noticing scenes we keeping count now there still a lot of them and just noticing a pattern most we keep finding are green or yellow."(he cracks his neck)"geez all these works treas me out even now that I am not in charge of little home school i still feel tired"(Connie rubbing his massive pecs and kissing him)"you need a message Steven?, Connie asked"(Steven fell back into here buff fine tone body)"that would be great cutie. Steven said"(Connie started to massage his body starting with his colder going deep into it and going to his pecs as she did these with a smile on here face she how much he trusted he his eyes close he not even caring as she slowly took his shirt off)  
(it was going great for about 25 mins when pearl walked in)"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!, pearl yelled""AAA!",Connie and Steven yells (being frightened by pearl interrupting there nice relaxing them time together)"um-mm.,Steven (sail his shirt was unbuttoned and blushed)then Connie said"i was just give him a message pearl do not freak out. He just been really stressed out lately and i was-"before she could continue pearl interrupted," you just thought you and him could get dirty in my house young lady?"(Steven and Connie blush and the Connie looks mad a pearl dead eyes staring at her) Connie yells"THAT NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING! We were just trying to relax pearl DAME."(pearl froze as Steven head started to hurt)"pearl please just leave us alone and do not assume before yelling and if it hurts you so much"(Steven buttons his shirt back up)"then we will keep all clothes button now please i need to rest this week has been hectic"(pearl looking flustered as garnet comes up behind her and grabs her shoulder)"time to go pearl they will be alright" garnet proc lames.(pearl backs off with garnet gives Connie a state of she can see her if it is not pg)"i am sorry about that Connie thank you for trying to make me relax tho",Steven says (as he stands up)"no problem",Connie says(they both stood up and water the plants enjoying looking at all there good progress Steven enjoying the blue daffodils he named Connie the best)(after that Connie says)"hey Steven want to visit the island for a bit?""the secret island?(Steven lifting an eyebrow)"Yeah that one."(Steven smiles as he takes her arm to the warp pad and they are off. they warp to a new tropical island simmer to watermelon Steven island but about 30 miles away from that one Steven found it one day when he swim for a while, seeing how long he could swim he was hoping longer scenes then and seances he could you got a warp from homeworld in secret and put it on the island a little get away from everyone for him and Connie only)(and scenes he showed her about 5 mouths ago they been working to make it just perfect with a little garden of corn and strawberries, and a nice little home they made and a beautiful view Steven and Connie loved these place)(as they warp here Connie laughs)"i am never going to not miss these place it been to long scenes we been here" Connie said."it only been a week Connie",Steven respond.(Connie kissed him)"yeah a week with out you and me being to do what we want when we want, speaking of witch what do you want to do these time?"(Steven eyes stared up)"water fight?"(Connie smiled)"yes!"(she threw one of the ones that were always per made hitting Steven right in the face) "no fair"(Steven was soaking wet as he garbed a water gun and started spraying Connie chest) "hey! my eyes are up here"(they both wet throwing balloon and straying each other with water loving every sec, hours past it getting closer and closer to night as they both tried out and soaking wet head to toes go in the little home and turn on the magical air cautioning)(Connie kissed Steven a passionate kiss as she started to use tongue bringing him closer holding his face loving every sec Steven eyes where wide as he did not know what came over her but he was loving every sec letting her take charge then when his mind reputed she pulled out off the kiss)Steven,"um mm what was that for, not saying i did not like it ..."(blushing red as a strawberry)"i knew you taste like strawberries",Connie said with a big grin on her face,"and that was for today Steven and remember 2 weeks ago you said i can have anything i want for my b-day next week?"(Steven eyes wide) "yeah"(Connie kissing him again for a few mins)"well lets hope you know me my big strawberry."  
(she then got a towel hiding her cold body as she tried to dry off. Steven hard as a rock came back to reality and felt a little teased as Connie smiled as he notice she looked down for a min)(they dry off and then return home to little home school as it was easy that way as Steven called for lion. they got on and lion rode them back to Connie house her mom waiting outside) Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran,"where have you two been the gems said you left and they could not find you anywhere I been wearied sick!"(she stares at Steven still a little wet)"if you hurt my daughter so help me god!"(Connie steps in front of Steven)" He did nothing wrong mom he was just showing me around the jungle. we are fine. (ms Maheswaran grabs Connie)"next time just please text me or something i know your getting older but i still wary about you especially around boys these ages."(she blows out air)"I know he is different from a lot of the others just please be safe and tell somewhere where you go."(Connie hugs her mom)"yes ma'am" (Steven jumps in hugging them both his big arms raping around them easily)"well now it is late Steven thank you for keeping her safe now please go and be safe. you two can chat more tomorrow"(she takes here little girl a girl taller then her even and takers her in the house with a guard look)

and that where i end chapter 1 chapter 2 coming very soon maybe today. the next will will be smut and some action maybe. also sorry if short first time and all.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

okay here the smut i had riders block for so long sorry it took so long to release part 2 and make these longer adding 3 things for fwy first part will be right after that one ended with Steven coming home gems stuff and all that i will make a cut where the 2 part adds Steven and Connie on her b-day with his special presents for her.(Connie,Steven, Garnet,pearl)

(Steven is a little confused by what Connie's mom was implying. He did not know what other boys his age did. she meant parties, or was she implying steven taking her onto dangerous missions steven was very innocent and pure the only thing he knew as bad was kissing and sometimes hugging. But he could not think of that for long as he made his way to his home and sail garnet and pearl outside staring at him as he was riding lion him as he started to ride up he yelled)" what a lovely day to be riding a lion right?"(garnet and pearl not looking happy)(as he got to the door and tried to run inside quick past them Garnet grabbed his shirt)"no running off little boy you in big trouble", pearl said."what i do these time i just was out for a ride with lion"(garent graped him putting him on the couch)"if that where the case i could have seen that with future vision"(steven got a frowny face)"i thought you said you would not use future vision on me any more!"(Garnet keep staring at him eyes) "do not change the subject little boy", Garnet said mad, you going somewhere where we can not see you i do not know where but you need to not do that little one"(steven mad getting up showing how grown up he is taller than Garnet now all 6 foot 5 tall)"NO! I am a grown ass adult. I am trying to be nice to defuse the situation but no you need to stop using future vision and pearl you need to stop trying to micromanage my life. I am an adult and I am tired of these me a Connie have a place of are own and I will be keeping it that way", Steven Yelled(garnet and pearl looking mad. Then pearl spoke up)"are house are rules"(steven slapped pearl across the room)"YOUR HOUSE i am the full reason these house exists (garnet mad you could tell even with her **visor **own as she reeled up a punch pearl yelled out "NO" as steven blocked her punch with his arm and grabbed her knocking her to the ground breaking the wood underneath a bit and then chucking garnet outside breaking the door)(steven followed glowing bright pink now pearl trying to run up to him)"Steven stop" pearl cried out (steven came back to his scenes as the pink went away as he went down on his knees as Garnet mad rush back up punching him in the pack back into the temple home he hit his head with a loud thud as Garnet comed down)"do not ever lay a hand on us steven we help raised you and we can kick you out" (steven passed out from that last punch as he woke up next morning bleeding from his head still in same position as last night pearl hovering over him with bandages as she did not notice him opening his eyes)"i…..I am sorry Pearl" steven said crying a bit(Pearl said nothing just hugged him as she was fine)"you hit me again steven you lose the right to hang out with connie here do i make myself clear?"

(Steven nodded as he looked in shame)(Pearl just kissed his check)"now be good and say your sorry to Garnet for the next few days you will make it up to her"(steven understanding as he walks to Garnet's room he walks in and see Garnet standing there)"i am sorry for yesterday garnet i just got made with all the babying me still",steven said the door closing behind him(garnet come up to him and grabs him)"if you want me to stop treating you like a baby then you gotta earn it you me missions,now"(steven little confused)"what the mission these time?" (garnet gesture to the warp pad they left and went to a new world a green and yellow world with a lot of wildlife)" to day you will fight 5 of the toughest enemies i have ever fought and if you lose you will die steven and if you win i will stop trying to do stuff and get over what happened yesterday"(she was lying that she would let him die but he did not know he was scared but knew it was the only way to earn back trust a show of strength in her eyes)"okay garnet who frist"(as he said that he heard a big rawr as he sees a high beast a 10 foot tall gaint green beast walking on all 6s had 2 arms strech out front a face with blue eyes and a dark long fangs with sharp teeth along with a body looking like a bigger bear. As steven looked garnet jumped away as steven got out his bubble boxing gloves and ready to charge it) "bring it on ungly one'(steven jumped up giving it a hardy punch it was even stronger then the one he used on garnet as he was trying to knock these one out these time but it just went Pow as his bubble hands meet the hard is obsidian skin. As the monster yelled Steven started to float trying to get out of its reach as he jumped off and on the monster hitting it where there were openings. One wrong move after making some dents in the beast and it smacked steven with a heavy hit knocking him down to the ground with a loud thud)"ow"(steven started to bleed again from his head the bandage where helping a bit but not fully as the beast charged at steven as he knew what to do as he formed a bubble around himself as the beast tried stomping on him hitting the bubble as it went over him. As it did and then steven dropped the bubble and threw 2 shields both sinking deep into the beast skin making it bleed a green goop.)"yes nailed it'(the beast turn around about to rush steven again as steven tried to accuse his pink form these time for a good cause as Steven started glowing pink the monster charged and steven grabbed it as it charged and punched it so hard his harm went full into the beast head breaking freth it skin killing it as it spread tons of goop over his body)"that what you get fool"(as garnet came out of hiding sport)"one down steven 4 more to go"(she hugged him and handed him a bow)"next time be safe please" garnet said as she was worried for a minute there(steven looking confused)"what the bow for?" steven questioned as garnet pointed up(steven sees a huge bird like a hawk but more talons and a sharper beak about to swop down as steven knows what to do as opla gave him some training before he takes aim holds steady and fires the bird swoops down and right into the 3 arrows steven fires off and boom it went down if he did not have a bow he bet that would have been a lot harder) (garnet happy as they started walking north about 25 miles going threw thick swamp area when steven took one a slime monster a bit one it was so easy he blevive garnet tame it down after the first one as they keep walking they climb up a mount to see a goat man they see him ready spear and shield out)Gm:" intruderses!"(garnet sees him ready his spear as she points at him to steven steven asks)"do i have to kill these one?",garnet responded,"no just knock him out he is a strong warrior so that might be a challenge thow."(goat man looks at them)"are you here trying to become a man pink one and redish one?" (steve nods as he readies his shield and a bubble glove)(the goat man laughs)"you are underprepared but i accept your challenge"(he throws Steven a spear)"use that and let's see what you aliens have for might"(a few other goat men are now swarming steven and Garnet as the first goat man yells something in goat as all the others put there spears in rest position watching the match)(steven wanting to impress garnet and maybe make these the last one speaks up)"I am steven universe and one mear chalger is not enough to prove my might to my master i request your best 10 warrioers to challenge me so that she and anyone else looking to know my power!"(steven smiled as 5 bug goat men bigger than him get out of the crowd, two small archers and 2 more spearmen come out of the crowd smiling at him)All goat men"we accept your challenge and these should be to knock out"(the spear men where in the front all 3 looking at him all gray mains all spears aimed at him as the buff guys stayed back for a min garuding the archers you could hear the tuition cut with a knife)(as steven was ready they charged him as steven emitly threw his shield at one of the archers throwing 2 of the spear men off the one left keep charging as steven paired his thrust and knocked him out with the back of the spear)"one down",steven said out loud(as the shield was deflected by a buff one the archers let out a volley of arrows towards steven as he summons a bubble and then another shield)(the 2 spearmen charge again as they about to stab the shield steven drops it and jumps above them grabbing them by their heads and thrusting his arms down knocking them out with a loud thud of the ground)(steven ready his first as the archers hold their arrows one aim for his left arm hitting him as he was off guard the other of waiting for a opening)(as Steven charges the buff ones he throws a punch and the buff one throws it right back both connecting to the face as they both go flying in great fashion(the other 4 charge steven some getting on all 4s and some charging on there 2 legs as Steven turns pink and pow(he shakes the ground and moves faster than anyone them surrounding them as he hits them first one right in the gut next one right in the face and last 2 knocking them to their feet before going back to take the first one out permitly as a big thud is hear as his hand and the ground meet in between the goat man's face)(the other remanding 3 get ready as one of them falls down not being able to take any more as steven charges the 2 goat men double punch him right in the face making Steven dazes. As he reals back the arrow flies by his head as steven lifts a series of blows on the goat people in rapid succession he has activated his time slow ability as he knocks out them 2 making them both fly a few hundred feet in the air he turns to the archers and charges them with rapid gun fire kicks he defeats them. The goat people staring at him in awe as Steven yells)"anyone else want a piece of me?!"(the goat men chanting as they raise there spears in his victory)"brave warrior steven you have earned are respect."(garnet hugs him)'you did great Steven now time for home."(they head back as garnet is satisfied as the week pass steven and the gems train first steven and garnet and steven and pearl and garnet and pearl every time steven gets even stronger soon they can not stop him even when all 3 fight him)

_

**Connie's birthday**  
(Connie had 3 parties that day the first party was with her and her family, the 2 one was with her steven and his family, and the 3 one Steven and Connie alone in there hiding place)(these take place after Steven says goodbye to his family and take Connie to the warp pad they warp out of there)"that was fun right?", steven question as connie looked deep into his eyes and said,"today has been great steven i got some new tablet and they gave me the spare room upstairs and you guys gave me a huge cake and now i get to end today off with my favorite person"(she said kissing him)(he kisses her back)"well lets hope i got the gift right and if not i will try and get it for you Connie", steven said a bit nervous(they warp in and the light are pre on he asks her to close her eyes and she does as he leads her into the house and then says open them. She bights her lip ready for these moment as she opens her eyes and sees)(a fancy rolly chair)"uuummmmmm…."(she looks confused and a bit sad)"so do you like it i think it would go well in your new room right?"(he sees she doesn't look too happy)"did i mess up Connie?",steven asked(Connie inhaled then exhaled loud)"Steven you are so pure,but you said if i do not like the gift i can get another one right?",she asked with a devilish look(steven pop his head up)"yeah sure it might take awhile but yeah whatever you want Connie"(connie kisses him passionately)"then go upstairs and get undressed and close your eyes." (connie said with a wink in her eyes)(steven confused)"you just want to sleep here tonight with me sure that sounds like a lot of fun"(she laughs)"yes something like that"(so he goes upstairs skipping all the way as he takes off his clothes all except his boxers)(connie come is completely naked looking at him with nothing but a smile on her face)"ow steven you ready?"(steven cuffused but loving her great tits and perfect form body nods as his big friend underneath pops out of his shorts by its own)(Connies eyes widen as she sees stevens huge 8 foot cock a monster by most standards as it was not even fully har yet she bit her lip as she walks over to steven)"ow i see you know what i want now?"(Steven shakes his head no)"not really Connie i just know i love you and whatever you wish while naked i will try and deliver to you"(connie laughs as she loves her innocent "little jam bud" as Connie kisses him giving him a french kiss steven not hesitating to give it right back she gets wet as she turns around and smiles)"these is called 69ing and doing these steven you going to lick and kiss my pussy while i do the same to your cock you understand?"(steven happy to learn not knowing what will happen but believing Connie never stirred him wrong yet emily started licking her pussy going deep and rough in it. Making connie moan with joy she had touch herself before but steven was 10 times maybe even 100 times better she could not believe these was his first time but enjoyed every minute and before she knew it mins where passing and she came steven was so rough and fast and had such a big tongue it was hard not to as she came in and one Stevens face steven licked it all up tasting a lovely taste.)"did i do good Connie?",steven asked as he was rock hard now and loved these)"you did great steven just give me a Minute and i will repay the favor.",she said with a raspy voice from all the pleasure)(steven being a good boy keep going licking her more deeper but going a lot slower these time enjoying her juices he slurps up)(as Connie moans she starts to try and suck his cock bobbing her head slowly up and down up and down then going deeper into her mouth then faster until she is deathoating his full cock it is hard to do but she finally did it after 20 mins)(as steven believe his dad told him about these once i knows what to do as Steven lifts up his legs and puts them around Connie's head she not knowing what he doing then **Shove**. As he shoves his full cock in her mouth and keeps her there as he started forceing her down and keeping her there face fucking her she enjoying him takeing charge but it takers her a few minutes before she gets hold of these strong powerfully Steven.) (steven enjoying his power as he keeps making her cum 2 more times as he then gets up and grabs her head with his hands and forces her down full force on his 9 inch cock then cumming a huge load over flowing Connie emily filling her stomach full and overflowing her mouth as he just keep cumming she gags hard as he pulls his cock out full of cum and her saliva. As Steven pants)"ow Connie these was great i hope i did not go to far."(Connie taking a few minutes to respond drinking all she could and trying to just breath when she finally can respond she says)"how Steven was that really your first time?"(steven blushes and nods)"but do not worry Connie now that i know what we doing my dad has told me the next step of these",he said with a energy of a thousand men(as he got up and picked up Connie his dick super hard)"ummm Steven"(as steven slams Connie down filling her up hard with his full cock)"aaa … Steven ow god"(steven filling great but confused by her yelp he asks)"did i do it wrong Connie?""yes steven you did that was too rough for me being a virgin"(she saids then blushes hard)(steven smiles)"my dad says that is a good thing and sorry i will go a lot slower Connie"(he starts thrusting slowly as he feels blood coming out as here connie moaning softly as they keep these up for a while connie grabbing onto him hard sinking her nail into his back a bit as she enjoys the huge pleasure from his dick.)(as steven sees her smile he french kiss her raping his toung around hers as he slowly gets a bit fast and a bit more deeper and deeper and faster. And faster)(and faster and deeper and rougher than deeper as connie small moans are starting to fill up the island as she is enjoying the pleasure and love the fact that Steven is the one giving it to her)(then she came as she wrapped around his dick squeezing it he came with her cumming a huge load into her as they kiss a pashnit kiss of love and lust Connie and Steven would always remember these)"so you think we can do these a lot more maybe in different ways with you teaching me more Connie?",Steven said with a huge smile(Connie spooning him)"yes Steven yes i would love to do these forever."(they cuddle as the night goes on as they fall asleep in eachothers arms)  
**Next morning**  
(they wake up and take showers, get dressed and then go to the warp pad going back to stevens home as they enter the home threw the warp pad Garnet is there)"so you 2 love birds like losing your Virginity?"(they both blushed and then Steven said)"wait how did you know?"(and Garnet just smiled)"I did not till you revealed it with you two blushing"(they both blushing hard and then steven smacking his forehead)"Please no tell"(Connie kissing him as they leave to take her home)

Okay there it is finally sorry it took me so long to make these i keep starting stoping starting stoping finally go to it. Hope y'all enjoyed and next one out hopefully by next week


End file.
